Burn it all
by dreamfighter112
Summary: In this story, Haruka and Michiru meets each other in a school, where they start their training for becoming a firefighter.
1. Decision

"You cannot be serious? You are a young woman and have no place in such a professional anything. I forbid you! "  
"And if I can! You told me to say anything more! If you should have expired, I'm growing up and can do whatever I want and leave. And I want that job. You'll see I get what I want. With or without your permission! "  
Haruka had turned angry and slammed the door out of sheer anger. Her mother was left stunned.  
'This kid makes me mad. I'm just worried about it yet. I've already lost my husband through this profession and do not want to experience again. She's my only child and this is purely a man's job. But my little stubborn it will realize even more that this is not for them. At least I hope so

Haruka had meanwhile arrived at her room and grabbed her things now. They would begin their training tomorrow and she wanted her mother before at least talk about it and do not disappear just like that. Finally, they had signed up without their knowledge at the fire school. "That's what you like, if you want to be nice sometimes. I do not know why she was so upset about it. There is nothing to it. Dad was finally also the fire department. "While she grabbed the only way she muttered to herself and not noticed that her mother had followed her.

"I know full well that your father was there at the fire department and also that you've been interested for a little girl. But please try to understand it myself. I'm worried sick about you. You were always like a tomboy and cannot test anxiety. For this reason, I do not want you to do that. Of course I do not trust it to you, and I am also convinced that you can do it. But the fear of you I cannot just sit. But I have already lost your father through these activities and you also do not want to lose. "With tear-filled eyes and broken voice came to her daughter Naomi Tenou. Haruka did at the sight of her mother, and sorry for the loss of memory of her father, to have it first approached Sun "Sorry, Mom, that I said such harsh words to you. I know how hard you are always worried to me. But it happens to be my greatest wish and I've already passed the proficiency test. Please let me try. I'll have to take care of me and I promise you to do anything reckless. "Hesitantly nodded and hugged her daughter Naomi. "All right I'll try. But promise me that you are regularly call me, so I'm not quite so worried. "Haruka hugged her mother and gave this promise.

In the evening the two women spent trying to reminisce. Naomi wanted to go with her daughter about her father speak, who had left the young family, six years after the birth Harukas a tragic way.

Flash back  
Steven Tenou, half-Japanese was just advanced in his squad husband Cody in the burning building to search for reported missing persons. He was a dedicated firefighter and soul for him there next time with his family no better feeling than helping other people in an emergency. His friend had just come fresh from the fire engine and firefighters to his school in his youthful recklessness; he rushed into it without having to pay attention to consequences, blindly into the building. Steven had no other choice but to follow him and protect against stupidity. But unfortunately, he overlooked even while his security, which he then was ultimately fatal.

Fully equipped with breathing apparatus and nozzle, Steven felt more and more into the dense smoke-filled building. He could hardly see his hand before his eyes and he felt his way before half-blind for his partner to look for. This had already arrived at the stairs and went now on their way to the top, where he expected to find the missing persons. Steven followed him and had this uneasy feeling that he was able to classify at this time but not yet.

Finally, the two found a small child who was crying bitterly. Cody crawled as fast as he could to the crying child. He carefully picked it up in his arms and tried before the toxic fumes to protect by the girl gently overlaid so-called escape hood, while he persuaded them to calm. "It's all right, kid. I'm from the fire and I'll get out of here now. First, I must, however, from you know if someone is still out in the house. Can you tell me perhaps? "The girl seemed, in spite of the predicament and her great anxiety to think about it and finally shook his head. "No, I'm sorry." Cody noted the sad tone in the voice of the girl and he patted her reassuringly on the cheek. "That's okay. My colleague will take care of it already. I will put thee now this mask, so you do not inhale all this smoke. We do not want after all, the fact that you get sick. "The little girl slowly calmed down and nodded.

After Cody had placed her escape hood, he took her in his arms and carried her toward the stairs. Arriving at this he met Steven, who had been watching the whole situation satisfactory. "I just bring the baby out and then come back to you." Steven nodded to his partner and he was left alone.

Steven knew it was forbidden, as the troops should stay together forever. However, since other people were missing, the squad leader had given them that freedom. The guard was chronically understaffed and so had the gangs from time to time also separate times, so that people in distress for too long remained in this situation. And so did Steven ever in mind the next room to browse on this floor. Cody was ultimately based on the path of the installed hose and sees him so locate definitely be back. Unfortunately Steven had not considered that in a burning building, no matter how could lurk some dangers.

Just as he opened the door to another room, which he had previously tested for heat by touching it with bare hands, it was in the back of the house explosion. The shock was so strong that shook the entire building and began to collapse. Steven had no chance to save his comrades, and so had to watch helplessly as the building fell into each other and Steven was buried under the rubble.

Cody had just entered through the front door and in the process of the building with the girls to leave on his arm, as the shock wave from the explosion covered him to the ground and broke. Presence of mind, he turned in the fall so that the girl fell on him and not be injured. Paramedics were immediately rushed to him and had taken the girl. Cody picked himself up and wanted to get back into the house. But before he reached the door, the building collapsed. "NO! STEVEN! "

Immediately after the collapse was complete silence. No one was able to move. The shock of what had just happened, was sitting too low. Jason, the team leader took the biggest complaints. Finally, it was his responsibility to ensure that the group had split up and then bury one of their comrades under the collapsed building was. 'I would have from the beginning to insist that the two stay together. Then this would not happen.

All attempts to reach Steven via radio, while his comrades were trying to remove the debris to rescue him were unsuccessful. Only the loud beeping noise showed the firemen where they had to look. This coverage was every firefighter to wear respiratory protection in the event of an unforeseen accident with him and it was generally applied at lap the strap from the respirator.

When the firefighters finally were able to see their comrades, they increased their efforts again. But it was too late. Far too many debris Steven had literally buried, and so were the paramedics, and emergency only to find even the death of the firefighter.  
-Flashback-end

Haruka and Naomi had the memory of the events at that time tears in his eyes. However, Haruka was still firmly convinced of their projects. "I will go for you, so you can be proud of me." She looked at the photo of her father, which Naomi had in his hand and whispered softly to him. Naomi did not these words still hidden. She squirmed on her daughter and stroked her short blonde hair. "It would certainly be proud of you. You were always the most important for him and he will always watch over you. "


	2. First Contact

Still visibly sleepy Haruka reached the next morning just in time, no matter how the fire Department, would take place where their education. From a distance they could see their trainers already run down the hall and went to the same reason in the classroom. She wanted to start looking for a place in a back row when she noticed a small group.

"Hey Püppi, what are you doing here?" "Have you run about?" "You'll never make it to survive the training. That's far too heavy for you. "" Yeah, Jason is right. But maybe you're just here to offer us some variety to everyday training. "Haruka stepped up to the guys who stood with his back to her there, and apparently someone in one of the most crowded corners. Slowly she walked toward the group and saw there a young woman about her age. She had shoulder-length hair and turquoise seemed to be slightly confused.

Haruka had never thought much of such dress and thought it was just mediocre. Just when Jason approached this one step to the girl and this could not continue to recede, mixed Haruka on. "Hey, what's going on here? Do not you think that it should be left to her, whether she wants to be here or not? Besides, what's talking about it? "Jason let go of the girl and looked at Haruka now skeptical. "I do not know what it regards you. You're only as a rich spoiled snob who has no idea of the true life. It's best to go back home and hang yourself to mums apron strings. It's also nothing here for you. "Haruka was just before losing his temper, but the occurrence of the head of training prevented an escalation.

Jason walked over with a smug grin on Haruka, but still clung to him briefly on the arm. "Picture you here nothing one. I'll still have to prove which of us is out of place here. "These words were only whispered but, nevertheless understood the threat of Jason, who was behind it and nodded. Then let go of his arm Haruka and squirmed in the turquoise-haired. "Come; let us go to our seats. We want to not get the training before the start of trouble. "She winked at her counterpart, and together they sat on their seats.

After a brief welcome by the head of training the students now had their turn to introduce themselves. Haruka listened more or less interested in the remarks of others. Only when the young woman next to her is the one who introduce themselves, their interest was rekindled. Ever since the first moment when she catches sight of the turquoise-haired, she was fascinated by their charisma. Although Haruka had not yet exchanged a word with her, yet alone the mere sight of the other let your heart beat faster. Never before has it happened something like it. Sure, they had already often felt drawn to one or the other girls, but this was different. And now she sat in her seat and listened to what the young woman next to her.

"Good morning, my name is Michiru KAIOU and I am originally from Japan, which certainly betrays even my name. Shortly after my birth, my parents emigrated here, and when I was about six years old, I lost my parents in a fire. That is also the reason why I decided to take up this training. I would like to have the opportunity to save others the same fate. "Then Michiru wall again especially to her classmates that she had been ridiculed only. "And it does not matter to me whether I will accept you or not, just because I'm a woman. I am convinced that I will do it. "

Haruka was fascinated by the sudden confidence Michirus. Never before has someone she had met with such a determination, and she rejoiced that she was not alone with all the young men. Although Haruka stopped probably because of their appearance also for a young man, but that would change soon. She had consciously decided to log on to the fire school for the truth. Finally, some of their instructors knew their father and therefore her. It would have been more than risky to spend on something they did not. And since the city council spoke out for equal rights in all professions, it was adopted after a successful fitness test at the Fire School. However, they did not then know that there was another apprentice, and they both are sitting here together.

The training officer nodded and thanked Michiru, before he then asked to imagine Haruka. This winced at the mention of her name. She was briefly immersed in thought and nodded quickly now before they got up and began to imagine. "Well, my name is Haruka Tenou, I am the daughter of Steven Tenou, which some may be familiar. My father was heart and soul of fire fighter and he died on a mission, as he tried in a burning building to search for missing persons. Even as a small child I was interested in the fire service and the technology of the vehicles, which is why I am sitting here now. My goal is to be able to go there, where my father had to stop. 'Satisfaction with their words let Haruka falling back on her chair. All other students were staring at her with big eyes almost. Consternation was visible in their faces, what Haruka was satisfied grin. Well, there seem to think so now really what to have. Seems to be a big surprise for you that I am a woman too. It is actually not that hard to guess. As you can see again how superficial most of them are.

Since Haruka was the last one should imagine that the head of training began immediately with the next point. The training plan was handed out, and set the room occupancy. Haruka and Michiru would be housed in a room at the other end of the building so they were not harassed by the boys. This statement of the instructor, let Haruka amused laugh. She had been enforced more and even knew exactly how she was able to keep the guys from the neck. Especially since they wanted to post some of them. And they certainly would not now depart from it. As if that was necessary. These wimps have not the slightest chance against me. But they will still remember it. When Michiru I'm not quite sure if it's good but not that anything was decided. She seemed indeed to have had just been so few problems themselves against the turn on of the guys on defense. And if you get too close, then the stop to meet me. We are all right here and I'll show them.

Michiru was already at the mention of the name of Harukas father so happened, as this would tell her something. But it came at the moment not sure why this was so. When she learned that Haruka was also a young woman, she was glad that she was not completely alone with all the young men. With a quick glance they looked at the tall blonde. Well, if she had not just said by itself, I would not at first mistaken for a woman. This short and savage-looking blonde hair and her self-confidence can think of a really first, that there's a young man enters the room. But then if you look closely, you'll see quite the fine features that prove the opposite of a ...

Michiru suddenly felt as if her heart stands still at any moment. Her eyes had met his eyes and pulled Harukas instantly under her spell. And also it's opposite, it seemed no different to go, what you showed slightly embarrassed face paint.  
Haruka had looked to its neighbor table, and as luck would have it, her eyes met those of others. Immediately her heart beating faster and a few bars, she had the feeling in the dark blue, which reminded her of the ocean sink. She found it difficult to clearly resolve the eye contact again and her throat felt dry.

Having clarified the process and had taken all their room key at reception was planned to take a break in which the rooms are available. Haruka and Michiru set out together on the road and walked in silence side by side. Neither of them knew right then we could say what she and so was the silence between them more uncomfortable. Hardly had they reached their accommodation, Haruka closed the door and let her go first mate.

Michiru walked into the room and looked around only once. Haruka stood next to her and did the same. The room was not large, but it was large enough for two people. On one side of the room were two beds and the window opposite the door, there was a large desk. Above the table there were two chairs, so that both residents had a place to learn and this could possibly share. At the opposite wall beds, were two large lockers, where residents could put their clothes. Furthermore, this room still offered a special feature. In contrast to the rooms at the other end, the two women here, a bathroom, which they could reach through the door next to the Spint.  
"Well, that would be so for the next time our new home." Haruka smiled at her roommate and then went further into the room. Michiru followed her and was also the same because their clothes in one of the lockers to pack.

Haruka watched while the other, before they even made it to store their things. "You are probably not very talkative, are you?"  
There was another attempt to start a conversation and her companion to her surprise; she received a reply this time even.  
"Not really. I'm just not used to being addressed. Most people ignore me. "As he spoke Michiru lowered her eyes and Haruka noticed the sad undertone in their voice.  
"But why? I mean, you're pretty well and seem to be pretty smart. And just you seemed so confident that I cannot imagine that what you said is true. "Haruka understood the words of others not really. She could not imagine for the life of someone ignoring this beautiful young woman.  
"Believe me, it's like I've said it." Michiru had become visible effort the tears that rose in her, to hold back. She squirmed away from Haruka and stared out the window.  
Haruka walked up behind her and put her hand on his shoulder. "I think so. And if you do not mind, I would like to change something about this situation. So if you need to talk to someone once, then you know where to find me. I think it will still be hard enough for us here, so we should try to get through the time together. And who knows, maybe we will in time, too good friends. "  
Michirus mood had improved with every word that the other brought against her. She could even smile about it now, and turned to the blonde. "Thanks, that's very nice of you."  
"No worries. We have to stick together after all. "Haruka pulled her hand back and cleared the last things in her locker.

The brief contact with the other Haruka had literally like an electric shock went through. Her whole body tingled, and she had trouble calming them. Only with great effort she managed to keep her voice normal. 'What the hell is going on now? Such a thing never happened to me yet ... I must be careful in their real, so I'm not an idiot. What would she think of me? I cannot imagine for the life that she would understand me. Well, it is possible to induce them even to turn away from me. No, I can admit that impossible. I will just try to be normal with her friends.

Also Michiru suddenly felt a chill that spread through her body as Haruka touched her shoulder. Since she came to losing her parents in an orphanage and there was always alone, she could not associate this feeling, which seized her now. Especially through the loneliness and the constant teasing she had no friends and is overwhelmed by open way Harukas felt. What's that now? Can it be that feels like a friendship? I guess I was clearly too long alone. And she is so accommodating and nice, maybe I can really build up a friendship with her ...

only when the rest tended to end, Haruka spoke again. Both had indulged their thoughts in silence, while almost forgetting the time. "Hey, I think we need to slowly back again."  
Michiru nodded absently and then Haruka followed at a short distance back to the classroom.

There the boys were already sitting in their seats and could not resist a variety of awards. "Well, you're finally here? The beauty sleep seems to be probably a little too short, do not you Blondie? Where, however, at Püppi such thing is necessary, which is also so hot enough. Or did you some wondered whether it might not be better for you would be here to disappear ... "Next, they were not, however, since Haruka had happened to the boys and those now, who had made this statement, and snapped the collar pulled up.  
"What you just said? I think you are not quite right. I warn you now, just this once remote stop you from me and also by Michiru; otherwise you will experience your big surprise. And which of us is out of place here, that will only become clear yet. "Haruka was applied correctly and in their eyes you could see their anger and tension significantly.

Michiru had a bit in the background and wondered why Haruka was suddenly irritated Sun She was accustomed to hear such sayings and it was nothing. Michiru had learned over the years to hide their feelings behind a wall. Only if you did not show it, it was invulnerable. It looked like inside her, she could not describe it anyway.

As the situation threatened to escalate it went up to Haruka, and laid her hand on his shoulder, just as they had done before.  
"Let it go. They are not worthy that you look for trouble. You'll get your chance soon enough. "  
To their surprise, the words were even effect, because Haruka was actually from the Veteran. Haruka turned to Michiru and gave her a warm smile. "You're right. Come; let us go to our seats. It is really not worth to bother with them. "


End file.
